


An Unusual Sin

by auronlu



Category: FFX
Genre: Backstory, Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Lady Yocun and her guardian on the threshold of the Final Summoning. Written for drabble prompt, "Unexpected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith is my name for Yocun's unnamed guardian who speaks in [](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtoDrtv0Vvs)this brief cutscene in FFX.

Yunalesca and Zaon were lovers, but that was the exception.

The summoners and guardians who stood proudly before Yunalesca had been old friends, siblings, sometimes even rivals. Many had lost their loves, and wanted to believe their deaths would somehow add meaning to senseless loss.

Yet few lovers had ever sought the Final Summoning. Why die for Spira when one had true love? What lover would kill one's beloved? Only the lord and lady of doomed Zanarkand had dared.

Crusaders and warrior monks had never before arrived together, either. But Spira's politics mattered little to Yunalesca.

_These_ intrigued her. Two mail-claid women, comrades-in-arms. A soldier burning to die for her captain. A captain who honored valor above all, allowing her champion to fight to the death. Their love was forged in steel, and their swords defended one another with fierce devotion.

Gauntlets covered their hands in battle, where they had slain hundreds. But Yunalesca could see beneath the armor, sense the traces of burning fingertips on flesh when the gloves came off.

Passion was their sword. Each was the other's sheath.

The next Sin would be strong indeed.

"So be it," said Yunalesca. "Guardian, kneel."


End file.
